


Day fourteen - Flip the Switch

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Guys going at it, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>In the beginning, relationships need sorting out.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day fourteen - Flip the Switch

In the beginning, relationships need sorting out. One has to figure out what the other likes, what he doesn’t like, who sleeps on which side of the bed, what you can tolerate and what you just can’t and sexual preferences. With two men that includes the topic of roles. 

When Sherlock and John started being intimate John let Sherlock top, because he assumed that Sherlock – always wanting to be in control – would prefer that.

John liked taking the receiving part, but he also liked to give that pleasure to his partners. And the need of being surrounded by Sherlock’s heat and tightness grew stronger.

So when Sherlock stopped going down on him and growled “Fuck me, John,” John did not hesitate. He did not enquire if Sherlock was sure. He just flipped him over and went to work (so to speak).

It turned out that Sherlock, who – despite all his verbosity – never was very vocal during sex, became very much so when being fucked. He started wailing, a high-pitched sound you’d never associate with a voice that deep. John came so fast and hard, he almost blacked out.

After that they went with what the mood dictated, sometimes even switching roles in-between.

What they both love most though? When Sherlock tops from the bottom (yes, they had to soundproof the bedroom).

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was `top/bottom`.


End file.
